


Chris Barrie and a panic attack

by Darkchrisbarrieblood



Category: Chris Barrie - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Chris Barrie saved me, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkchrisbarrieblood/pseuds/Darkchrisbarrieblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Nakila's point of view, Nakila has a panic attack and it is up to Chris to save her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Panic Attack

Before I knew it…I was having an attack. For some reason, Barrie appeared to notice something was wrong with me and took to a different area away from everyone else. Then, it escalated. I knew what was coming next. Pain, hyperventilation and crying. I fell to my knees and  cried on the floor. Chris, I guess, already had an inclination about what was making me cry.  
“Nakila?” He said and put a hand on my back.  
Uncontrollably, I hugged and cried onto him. I was expecting him to push me away, but instead, he held me close to him and shushed me.  
“Shh Nakila, you’re okay now. You’re safe.” He whispered softly to me. I continued to cry. He smelt like I had expected him to. Then, a headache came along with chest pains. As I winced, I held onto him still. Then, he lay me down to the floor  
“I don’t want you fainting Nakila” He said. I looked up at his face; those eyes making the real me fangirl. I still cried. He continued to shush me. Sharply, I breathed in; the pains feeling like someone was stabbing me. Chris continued to look around us and did a facial almost to tell someone to stay back. Then, accidentally or not, he held my hand and then told me to sleep.  
I replied, “I…I cant” but he shushed me and pushed my fringe from my eyes and then said  
“Calm down Nakila, shush…please” He said. He actually cared. I tried so hard to but the pain just kept getting to much for me to cope with. He lay me in the recovery position, his hand still holding onto mine. Looking around me, I saw the walls. I tried what my friend had told me to ; look at your surroundings and think of as many words relating to it as you can and concentrate on them. A white wall. What could I do to that. Pain stabbed me. Barrie then touched my back and felt me wince. He pulled a concerned sad expression and continued to look down at me. I then started to fade again.   
“That’s it Nakila…sleep now…” he whispered and I continued to wince.  
The last thing I felt was me finally wince and chris’s last words were, “Good girl Nakila.”


	2. Where am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nakila wakes up after her panic attack and doesnt know where she is.

As I woke, a murmured sound of a news bulletin played in the distance. Waking up more; I realise I wasn’t where I was before but somewhere different. I could, for some reason, smell Chris on the air. I don’t know why I could though.  
Then, still with closed eyes, I heard a familiar voice say “Nakila” as I opened my eyes a little, I saw Chris kneeling next to me.  
“Where am I?” I asked, my throat hurting and my nose still feeling sharp.   
“I brought you back to mine, I hope you don’t mind that” he smiled.   
Then, his tone changed. “I was worried you know. It looked like you’d had a heart attack” he said, concerned. As I tried to sit up, something fell off me. I looked at him confused as I realised it was his jacket. He smiled as if to say ‘I thought you were cold’. I smiled and held it around me a little. He stood up and got me some water.  
“How you feel now?” Chris asked concerned again.  
“Im better now thanks sir” I smiled. I turned shyer, why did I do that? Sir, really? He chuckled and gave me a cup. As I sipped the water, I looked at him; his eyes of hazel seeming concerned. I tried to stand but he insisted I sit.   
“You sure you’re going to be okay?” he asked. As I nodded, he grabbed my hands and helped me up, the jacket still clinging to me. As I stood up, I hugged him and whispered thanks. He hugged back and said “It’s the least I could do Nakila”


End file.
